En la semioscuridad
by Iss-bELL
Summary: La historia se situa en el quinto libro. Habían pasado tres años. Pero, desde que estaba en esa casa, Tom había vuelto a sus sueños. Ginny Weasley&Tom Marvolo Riddle
1. Chapter 1

Ginny despertó sobresaltada y cubierta de sudor. Otra vez había soñado con él.

Aún sentía los ojos negros de mirada escarlata clavados en los suyos, aún sentía sus largos dedos recorriendo hábilmente todo su cuerpo sin pudor.

Se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó a si misma, llorando en silencio. No quería que Hermione, que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado, se despertara.

Más imágenes acudían a su mente. Él sonriendo de medio lado en la semioscuridad mientras ella susurraba su nombre. Su respiración de hielo junto a su cuello haciéndola estremecer de placer.

Habían pasado tres años. Ya a penas tenía pesadillas con Tom. Pero desde que estaba en esa casa, "su amigo" había vuelto a sus sueños casi a diario, aunque no del modo en que solía hacerlo antes.

Se metía en la cama cada noche con la secreta esperanza de verlo de nuevo. Había sufrido por su culpa, sí, pero lo echaba de menos. Se odió a si misma.

Ella ahora sabía quien era él. Sabía que su Tom no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Pero aún así…

Ginny se encogió aún más y suspiró lentamente. Nadie había hablado con ella de esa forma, nadie la había hecho sentir tan especial.

Se sentía culpable pero a la vez deseaba fervientemente volver a cerrar los ojos y sentir el siguiente roce, dejarse arrastrar por sus fríos ojos, enterrar sus dedos en su pelo oscuro y escucharlo una vez más pronunciar su nombre:

_(-Ginevra…-) _

-¡Ginny! ¡Despierta ya! Este caserón no se limpia solo.-

Ginny entreabrió los ojos y la luz del día la deslumbró momentáneamente. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la claridad distinguió la figura regordeta de su madre con un pañuelo recogiendo su rojo pelo y una cara de impaciencia. No recordaba haberse dormido.

-¡Ya era hora! Eres la única que queda acostada. Vístete, desayuna algo y vente al salón que voy a repartir las tareas de hoy.-

Antes de que la chica lograra reaccionar, la señora Weasley había salido de nuevo de la habitación. Ginny suspiró exasperada y se levantó dejando un lío de mantas sobre su cama. Cogió una toalla del armario antes de bajar a la cocina.

Cuando iba camino al baño con su pijama verde lleno de bolitas, la toalla bajo el brazo y con una tostada a medio comer en la otra mano, casi se choca con Lupin y Moody que conversaban en el vestíbulo.

Murmuró un casi inaudible buenos días y se fue rápidamente muy ruborizada. No se acostumbraba a que en Grimmauld Place la casa estuviera llena de gente desde tan temprano.

Antes de enfrentar al mundo se miró en el espejo y respiró hondo. Su reflejo con el pelo mojado y ropa limpia esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que ella y Ginny salió hacia el salón.

Molly Weasley repartía los quehaceres como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo, bueno, de algún modo así era teniendo siete hijos.

A la pelirroja le tocó, junto con Ron, Hermione y Harry, una de las habitaciones del tercer piso. Los cuatro empezaron a andar hacia allí cuando la señora Weasley los llamó.

-Vosotros tres, venid un momento. Tú Ginny ve subiendo.-

Ginny los miró con curiosidad durante unos segundos y luego empezó a subir sola las escaleras. El polvo que había por las paredes la hizo estornudar un par de veces.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación, tuvo que deshacerse de una gran telaraña para poder entrar.

_Sólo me quedan tres años para poder usar magia._ Se dijo mientras se quitaba restos de telaraña del pelo.

Por fin, empujando la vieja puerta con todas sus fuerzas, logró entrar. Un fuerte olor a cerrado y millones de partículas que se levantaron, la hicieron toser de nuevo. Iban a tener trabajo allí para varios días. Pensó mientras echaba una ojeada a su alrededor.

Las cortinas estaban podridas, y el papel de la pared tenía manchas verdes de humedad en una esquina. Había un antiguo armario con varios vestidos apolillados, una estantería con libros amarillentos…

Entonces lo vio.

Había un objeto que no parecía pertenecer allí. Era un guardapelo de oro, pesado, tenía una bonita "S" tallada. A diferencia de los demás objetos de la habitación, este estaba completamente limpio.

Ginny lo observaba embelesada. Cuanto más lo miraba, más bello le parecía. A medida que se iba acercando sintió un alo alrededor del colgante, no sabría explicar de qué, pero el aire que lo rozaba tenía una energía distinta.

Llegó junto a él y alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero a unos centímetros se paró, indecisa. ¿Sería peligroso?

_-Ginevra…- _ No, no era peligroso. No podía serlo.

Confiada, cerró la mano alrededor del guardapelo y lo levantó. Estaba extrañamente templado y le trajo recuerdos. Recuerdos confusos, algo borrosos, recuerdos maravillosos. Cerró los ojos y la cara de Tom apareció clara ante ella.

_-Has venido…- _le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ginny dejó caer el guardapelo asustada. Este hizo un ruido metálico al chocar contra la pata con forma de garra de una pequeña mesa.

La joven escuchó varios pares de pies subiendo ruidosamente la escalera.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué se ha caído?- Hermione, Harry y Ron iban hacia allí.

-¡Estoy bien!- respondió la pelirroja rápidamente.

Miró el guardapelo una vez más y llevada por un impulso se lo colgó del cuello y lo escondió entre sus ropas. La recorrió un escalofrío, ahora estaba helado.

Justo cuando logró que no se viera, entraron los tres. Después de hacer unas pocas bromas sobre lo sucia que estaba la casa de los Black, se pusieron a limpiar.

Ginny estaba más sonriente que nunca. Después del momento de miedo, se sentía inexplicablemente reconfortada con el peso y el liso tacto del colgante, que seguía completamente frío sobre su piel.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche había vuelto a caer, Ginny se encerró en el baño después de un día de duro trabajo. _Al fin sola._

Empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama y sus dedos chocaron con algo duro y frío. Se miró al espejo. El guardapelo colgaba de su cuello.

Era realmente hermoso, pensaba mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre la pulida superficie. Sintió bajo la yema la "S" tallada. Por primera vez pensó en lo caro que debía ser aquel objeto. Se lo imaginó colgando entre los lujosos ropajes de algún noble de la antigüedad.

Luego bajó la vista con disgusto hacia su propia túnica, de tela barata y con algunas manchas de haber estado limpiando. Le pareció indigna de estar junto a la joya, así que acabó de desabrocharla lentamente y la dejó caer al suelo.

Directamente sobre su piel se veía mucho mejor. Ginny miró con orgullo mal disimulado su propio cuerpo en el espejo. Sabía que era bonita.

Dejo a su imaginación volar un poco más. Aquel colgante le evocaba fantasías de dinero y poder. Casi enseguida se sintió culpable por lo que estaba pensando.

-_No es malo ser ambiciosa..._- rió una voz en su interior.

La recorrió un estremecimiento, y de pronto recordó que, esa misma mañana, había visto a Tom. Rememoró la imagen de su cara, y luego se acordó del sueño de la noche anterior. Sin previo aviso su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Miles de imágenes indefinidas de Tom aparecieron de pronto en su mente. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se vio a si misma en el reflejo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Estaba ruborizada y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo de su superficial respiración. Alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

-¡Ginny date prisa!- Era Ron. La chica se apresuró a ponerse el pijama y salió hacia el dormitorio que compartía con Hermione. Esta aún estaba despierta y la pelirroja disimuló lo mejor que pudo la media hora de conversación antes de caer dormidas.

(Estaba en una habitación iluminada con pocas velas. Miró a su alrededor.

Había un sofá tapizado en color negro, una gran alfombra en el suelo, las grandes ventanas estaban tapadas por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro.

Ella llevaba una túnica negra ajustada a la cintura y ancha por abajo que casi parecía un vestido. En la repisa de un mueble de madera oscura había un espejo de mano de plata labrada, lo tomó y se miró, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño detrás de la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo…- dijo una voz siseante a su espalda.

Ginny se dio la vuelta rápidamente. De la oscuridad surgía poco a poco una figura alta y elegante, ella no lo reconoció hasta que la luz de una vela iluminó claramente el pálido rostro.

-Tom…- susurró ella. Era Tom, pero tendría unos veinticinco años en vez de los diecisiete con los que le recordaba. Él sonrió, Ginny empezó a temblar.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?- Se supone que el Tom que ella conoció era un recuerdo que creó Voldemort con diecisiete años. ¿Acaso hizo otro recuerdo más adelante? Pero entonces ¿por qué la recordaba?

-Ginevra- empezó él negando con la cabeza. La joven cerró los ojos inconscientemente al escucharlo articular su nombre. -piensas demasiado, esto es solo un sueño.- le dijo acercándose a ella.

Cuando Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo él estaba solo a unos centímetros de ella. Sin poderlo evitar se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él le respondió el beso con ansia, pero con prudencia.

Cuando se separaron la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba ligeramente mareada de la mezcla de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón.

Él entretejió los dedos en la cadena del medallón y con algo de brusquedad tiró de ella hacia sí para volver a besarla.)

Ginny despertó y se metió en el baño para echarse algo de agua en la cara. Cuando se levantó se miró una vez más al espejo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

En el lateral del cuello, tenía las marcas violáceas de la cadena del medallón. Como si alguien hubiera agarrado la cadena y tirado hacia delante.

Asustada pasó los dedos por la piel herida y decidió quitarse el guardapelo mientras dormía. Lo guardó en el cajón de la mesilla y se dio la vuelta en la cama. A los pocos minutos estaba agobiada, le costaba respirar y no se dormía, volvió a meter la mano en el cajón y recuperó su tesoro.

En cuanto lo volvió a cerrar alrededor de su cuello una paz infinita la inundó y se quedó inmediatamente dormida de nuevo.

**.....................................................................................**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero que os guste la historia. Este capitulo es cortito porque no tengo más tiempo, pero prometo publicar el siguiente pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya nunca se lo quitaba. Había tomado la costumbre de besarlo antes de sumergirse en el sueño. Pero una parte de ella estaba preocupada, ya empezaba a notar su influencia.

Se sentía como si se pasara las noches en vela, por no hablar de las señales en su cuerpo, que saltaban misteriosamente del reino de la fantasía a la realidad.

Sabía que podía ser algo peligroso pero aún así no encontraba fuerzas para apartarse de él. _Sólo hasta que acabe la navidad._ Se decía una y otra vez.

Pero la navidad acabó, y acabó demasiado deprisa. (-_Llévame contigo._-) Algo le impedía soltar el guardapelo y marcharse, pero aún así debía hacerlo...

(. . .)

El matrimonio Weasley, acompañados por Tonks y Moody, hicieron de guardia para acompañar a los chicos de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Sus amigos iban hablando despreocupadamente con Tonks, pero Ginny iba más callada de lo habitual. El medallón bajo su ropa golpeaba suavemente su piel al ritmo de su caminar.

_No debería haberte traído._ Como en respuesta, el colgante se puso templado. Ginny lo interpretó como un "gracias" y sonrió para sí.

Una vez en el expreso de Hogwarts se metió ella sola en un compartimento, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie… Y hacía demasiado tiempo que no observaba el guardapelo.

Asegurándose de que nadie la vigilaba, lo cogió y lo sostuvo delante de ella. Posó sus labios en él. Parecía latir. Parecía respirar. Ginny se estremeció inconscientemente.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la chica se apresuró a esconderlo, un segundo más tarde Harry entraba sin esperar respuesta.

-Ron y Hermione van en el vagón de los prefectos. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-

-Claro.- sonrió ella. Harry se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

A los cinco minutos la observaba con insistencia, ávido de un poco de atención, mientras ella miraba ausente por la ventana. El chico probó a acercarse un poco más. Cuando rozó su mano con la de ella por fin Ginny lo miró. Harry esbozó una radiante sonrisa que se evaporó cuando Ginny apartó la mano con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?-

-Quería saber… en fin, si tú y yo podríamos quedar algún día.- dijo él evasivo. Se había puesto completamente rojo.

Ginny se puso tensa y el guardapelo sobre su pecho vibró casi imperceptiblemente, como un aviso. Harry se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la frente, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo.

-Creo que no es buena idea Harry.- dijo ella lo más amablemente que pudo.

-¡Eso es ridículo!- se le escapó a Harry. -¡Llevas enamorada de mí desde que tenías diez años!-

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo y le lanzó una mirada encolerizada. Harry se encogió en su asiento.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¡Ahora sé que nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú! ¡No eres más que un arrogante y un prepotente!- le soltó. Tenía las orejas rojas de furia.

Contra todo pronóstico Harry sonrió e intentó besarla. Pero Ginny levantó la varita con rapidez y lo estrelló contra la pared.

El moreno cayó al suelo temblando incontrolablemente, le sangraba la nariz y tenía roto el labio. La chica lo miró asustada.

-Yo… Harry lo siento…- Pero Harry retrocedía asustado hacia la puerta y cuando la alcanzó salió corriendo.

Cuando se quedó sola, Ginny se dejó caer en el asiento. Su corazón iba demasiado rápido así que puso la mano sobre su túnica para intentar calmarse.

¿Cómo había perdido el control de esa forma? Es más, ni siquiera sabía que hechizo había usado.

-_Se lo merecía por decir esas cosas y encima intentar besarte._- Ginny no sabía si ese pensamiento había salido de ella o no, pero tenía razón.

(…)

Esa noche después del banquete Ginny esquivó a sus amigas en la sala común y se fue rápidamente al dormitorio.

Soltó la cadena del guardapelo y, mientras se cepillaba el pelo, fue a dejarlo en la repisa de encima de la chimenea. Al lado de la jaula del sapo de Annie, la recordadora de Dan y del chivatoscopio de Eloise. Nada más apoyar el medallón, el chivatoscopio empezó a pitar estridentemente.

Antes de que nadie lo descubriera, Ginny actuó por instinto. Agarró el detector de tenebrismo y lo lanzó por la ventana. Asomó la cabeza y lo vio impactar contra el suelo y romperse en mil pedazos.

Cuando una hora más tarde las chicas subieron a acostarse y Eloise metió la cara entre las cortinas de la cama de Ginny para preguntarle suavemente si había visto su chivatoscopio, la joven mintió descaradamente. Su compañera la creyó, la pelirroja no solía mentir.

Una vez sola de nuevo, Ginny se mordió el labio. Tenía un problema. Rápidamente le echó la culpa al guardapelo, que seguía junto a ella, y casi sintió una mirada indignada en su interior.

En el fondo sabía que esta vez no era como la anterior. Hacía tres años, cuando el diario la poseía, ella no recordaba lo que pasaba, ahora sin embargo, no había ningún periodo en blanco en su memoria.

_Perdóname_. El medallón se puso templado y Ginny se sintió reconfortada, consolada. Antes de dormirse le pareció sentir unas manos largas, frías, que la acunaban.

(Abrió los ojos y estaba en la misma sala medio sumida en la oscuridad de todas las noches. Aunque esta vez, Tom no esperó los acostumbrados segundos para aparecer entre las sombras, Ginny apareció directamente sobre él.

Estaba sentado en el sofá y la mecía en sus brazos, como una niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué he hecho esas cosas?- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo hiciste porque debías hacerlo Ginevra. Tú no quieres que nos descubran ¿verdad?- le hablaba con suavidad pero con seriedad mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces tenemos que protegernos.-

Ginny se removió temblando.

-Shh…- siseó en su oído. -Estoy contigo. Siempre he estado contigo.-

La chica se tranquilizó rápidamente y abrió los ojos. Él la miró con la curiosidad desde dentro de sus negros iris. Ginny quiso saber en qué estaba pensando, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Tom estiró un dedo y lo pasó por el lateral de su cara, de la frente a la barbilla. Su tacto glacial dejaba la piel pecosa ardiendo por el contacto. Luego lo pasó por encima de sus labios y el corazón de Ginny empezó a acelerarse.

Sintió que el roce comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta y los abrió para mirarlo.

Tom sonreía sobriamente mientras el dedo empezaba a explorar exquisitamente el escote de ella. Y Ginny suspiró antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, él no la estaba tocando.

Una de sus manos estaba bajo su nuca, sosteniéndola. La otra se movía sobre ella pero a unos veinte centímetros de distancia aunque ella podía sentir claramente cómo la acariciaba.

Bajó la cabeza y vio como los botones de su túnica comenzaban a desabrocharse obedientes a los movimientos que hacía la blanca mano en la distancia. Ginny gimió suavemente y lo miró con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos y brillantes.

Una sonrisa brotó de los ojos oscuros, pero su pálido rostro no la formó.

-Somos magos Ginevra.- susurró haciéndola contraerse de placer. -_Eso nos da un millón más de posibilidades._- acabó la frase dentro de su mente.

Ginny le sonrió.)

Segundos más tarde estaba en su cama con la respiración acelerada. Soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.

Luego bajó la mirada y una sonrisa volvió a adornar su boca mientras abrochaba los botones de su pijama que, como había supuesto, estaba medio abierto.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ginny. ¿Seguro que no te ha pasado nada con Harry?- Hermione, harta de que el moreno no contestara a sus preguntas, intentaba sacar información a través de ella.

-De verdad que no.- Contestó la pelirroja con un ligero aire de impaciencia.

Desde que pasó el incidente del tren, Harry la evitaba. Pero si el chico no había querido contar lo ocurrido, ella tampoco lo haría.

Hermione la miró con la duda aún presente en sus ojos, pero no siguió preguntando.

Horas más tarde, Ginny estudiaba pociones en la biblioteca. Pero pronto se perdió entre las líneas sin procesar nada de lo que estaba leyendo.

Estaba recordando la primea clase del profesor Snape. ("-Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria…-") Se preguntó por qué llevaban cuatro años estudiando pociones estúpidas si se podían hacer esas cosas.

Su mirada, fija en el infinito, brilló con emoción al imaginar todo lo que podría conseguir si supiera prepararlas_. __¿Qué más…?_

-_Hasta detener la muerte_…- recitó su nueva voz interior.

_Detener la muerte… _(-_Eso nos da un millón más de posibilidades._-)

Al recordar las palabras de Tom, su mente se llenó de algo poderoso. Entonces la luz de sus ojos se volvió menos inocente y más ambiciosa. Pero sólo durante una décima de segundo.

Detener la muerte sonaba demasiado a artes oscuras.

(…)

Era sábado. En la sala común se respiraba el ambiente perezoso y placentero de un fin de semana cuando todavía quedan meses para los exámenes.

Ginny estaba junto al fuego, en un sillón mullido y rosa. Mientras miraba las llamas crepitar alegremente, sintió algo nuevo.

Su llamada. Tom la estaba llamando.

Era como un débil parpadeo, como un tirar de su conciencia hacia adentro para que se durmiera y pudiera verlo. Y en cuanto estuvo conforme con la petición, y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, el guardapelo pareció hundirse dentro de ella.

Una corriente, fría como el hielo pero acogedora para Ginny, salió del colgante y recorrió todo su cuerpo. De la punta de los pies a los dedos de sus manos. Hasta su larga melena pelirroja pareció congelarse antes de aparecer bruscamente en la habitación de cada noche.

(Una vez más, sola. Miró alrededor y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al saberse de nuevo allí. El fuego en esa chimenea parecía sereno y desprendía un breve resplandor verde. Le gustó ese fuego, no tenía nada del movimiento hogareño y rojo de su sala común.

A su espalda sintió el deslizar de la túnica de Tom en el suelo, sus pasos eran un murmullo sordo contra el mármol negro. Y todo sonaba como una música, como un hilo invisible que guiara sus movimientos para que no hubiera paradas violentas.

Ginny no se volvió, se sentía a salvo con su presencia.

Cuando notó el roce de sus dedos en el lateral derecho de la cara, dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en la mano.

-Me has llamado.- dijo ella.

-Hablemos de detener la muerte Ginevra.- le susurró él en su oído izquierdo. Ginny se estremeció.

Tom le dio la vuelta delicadamente sin soltarle la cabeza de modo que quedó rodeada por su brazo. La joven le dirigió una lánguida sonrisa, estaba un poco mareada.

-Detener la muerte…- repitió ella débilmente. Tom rió y esto sacó a Ginny de su ensoñación.

-¿No te gustaría ser capaz de conseguirlo?- él iba un paso por delante de la chica. Claro que le gustaría. Pero los mismos miedos de unos días atrás volvieron a ella: Artes Oscuras.

Tom no esperó a que contestara con palabras, sino que directamente respondió a sus pensamientos.

-¿Y que son las artes oscuras?- le preguntó.

-Son poderes mágicos siniestros y peligrosos. Magia que no debemos realizar.- la respuesta salió rápida de la boca de Ginny. La tenía demasiado aprendida.

-No.- respondió suavemente él. -Las artes oscuras son una serie de conocimientos, extraordinarios, pero que la mayoría de los magos tienen demasiado miedo para alcanzar.-

Ginny se quedó callada reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de oír. ¿Quién no había estado tentado alguna vez de conseguir todas las cosas maravillosas que ofrecían las artes oscuras?

-Pero tienes que pagar un precio. Por cada cosa que consigues mediante artes oscuras, has de pagar un precio.- contraatacó ella.

-No siempre. Aunque sí en la mayoría de los casos. La cuestión, Ginevra, es el precio que estás dispuesto a pagar por conseguir lo que deseas. A veces te compensa pagarlo.- Ella se quedó pensativa.

-Tú hechizaste tu diario para, de alguna forma, escapar de la muerte. ¿Verdad?- Tom sonrió complacido, pero no respondió.

-¿Qué precio tuviste que pagar?-

-No voy a contestarte a eso.- Ginny lo miró decepcionada. -Todavía.- añadió.

La chica levantó la cabeza y él le respondió a la mirada con tal intensidad que le temblaron las piernas y la tuvo que sujetar para que no cayera.

Estaba desorientada de nuevo. Perdida en sus ojos, en la suave seriedad de su semblante, en el tacto mezclado del satén del vestido y las frías manos que la soportaban.

-Tienes que irte.- dijo él repentinamente poniéndola de pie y dándose la vuelta.

-Espera.- dejo escapar ella. Él se volvió enfadado pero calmado y Ginny se encogió. Ya no pensaba pedir nada, pero él habló.

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz era delicada de nuevo.

-Me gustaría poder venir cuando yo quisiera.- pidió ella con un hilo de voz. Él se acercó peligrosamente hasta que los separaron diez centímetros escasos.

-¿Y qué precio estás dispuesta a pagar?- le dijo fríamente. Ginny tembló, pero él sonrió de medio lado y la besó.

Sintió sus labios helados contra los suyos y mil sensaciones explotaron en su interior. De pronto una punzada de dolor. Él le había mordido el labio.

Se separó de ella y Ginny vio una gota de su propia sangre manchando los labios de Tom. Entonces cogió el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello y lo besó.

-Ahora podrás venir cuando quieras.- le susurró mientras ella le sonreía y sentía que se marchaba.)

Despertó en el sillón rosa de la sala común. El roce de la tela del sillón ahora era rasposo. Y las manos que la zarandeaban para despertarla demasiado bruscas, demasiado calientes. La voz que la llamaba era estridente y molesta.

Ginny entreabrió los ojos y vio que era su hermano quien la molestaba.

-¡Por Merlín Ginny! ¡Que susto me has dado! Tenías sangre saliendo de la boca y no lograba despertarte.- dijo abrazándola.

-Me habré mordido dormida. Yo que sé. ¡Ay Ron quita de encima!- lo apartó, la estaba atosigando.

-¡El pequeño Ronny estaba asustado!- se burló la voz de Fred desde otro lugar de la sala, su hermano George lo coreó y Ron empezó a discutir con los gemelos olvidándose de su hermana.

Ginny sabiendo que ya nadie le echaba cuenta se llevó el dedo a los labios. Cuando lo miró, y vio que, efectivamente, una manchita escarlata lo cubría, se lo llevó de nuevo a la boca y lo chupó.

Luego subió a su habitación para mirar el medallón. La marca roja del beso de Tom brilló un segundo en el metal y se evaporó, como si hubiera estado esperando a que ella lo viera para desaparecer.

Ginny se abrazó al colgante y se quedó observando la noche desde la ventana de su dormitorio mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Estoy de exámenes, por eso he tardado más en actualizar. Gracias a todos los que leeis. bss!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Se abrochó la hebilla del zapato, luego anduvo un par de pasos hasta volver a colocarse frente al espejo. Sus ojos, fijos en el reflejo de su preciada joya, mostraron contrariedad antes de esconderla en el escote de la túnica.

Había una excursión a Hosmeade, pero aunque éstas eran algo habitual, ese día los alumnos la sentían como algo diferente.

El año anterior, la mayoría de los alumnos de su curso no habían podido asistir al baile de navidad y, teniendo en cuenta que la profesora Umbridge no quería ni oír hablar de bailes, habían decidido celebrar su propia gran fiesta en Hosmeade.

Abajo en la sala común se oían los gritos, alegres y populacheros, de sus compañeros de clase. Ginny rodó los ojos con aburrimiento y respiró hondo antes de bajar. Tom sonrió desde aquel lugar de su mente que era solo para él.

-Me gusta saber que vienes conmigo.- le susurró al medallón.

-_Yo siempre estoy contigo._- su voz sonó con tal claridad que Ginny se dio la vuelta en un acto reflejo.

La cabeza rubia de Annie se asomó por la puerta, interrumpiéndola.

-Ginny. En media hora salimos. ¿Quieres que te ayude a peinarte?-

-No Ann. Estaré lista, lo prometo.- contestó Ginny sonriendo. Los tirabuzones rubios de su compañera de cuarto bailaron cuando se encogió de hombros y se marchó dando saltitos.

Ginny acabó de peinarse, y en un ataque de inspiración cogió el medallón con las dos manos y pidió. -_Déjame verte_.-

Esperó. Esperó tantos segundos que se sintió estúpida por haberlo llamado esperando de verdad que apareciera. Pero entonces las velas de la habitación se apagaron, y Su frío lo llenó todo. Las voces eufóricas de abajo parecieron alejarse kilómetros, hasta que sólo quedaron el silencio y ella en la oscuridad.

Luego escuchó un paso, otro paso, otro paso; seguidos de cerca por el sonido de la capa, que arrastraba, y súbitamente las cortinas de la ventana se abrieron dejando entrar a raudales la luz de la luna.

Allí estaba Tom. Bajo la luz plateada más serio y atrayente que nunca.

-Tom…-

-Ginny.- la pelirroja se removió incómoda. Él nunca la llamaba "Ginny". "Ginny" la llamaba el resto del mundo. La relación con él era algo distinto a lo demás.

Él giró la cabeza y la observó con curiosidad, entornando los ojos.

-¿Por qué "Ginny"?- le preguntó enfadada.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él mirando por la ventana.

Ella se quedó callada. No sabía si sería capaz de explicarlo. Cuando se sentía Ginny, se sentía la pequeña de los Weasley, se sentía insignificante. Su parte Ginevra era la parte de él, era cuando se sentía especial, única.

-Sabes quien soy.- dijo él. -Llámame por mi nombre.- Ginny lo miró indecisa.

-Vol de Mort.- susurró él. Sus ojos centellearon mientras lo pronunciaba.

-Voldemort.- dijo ella en voz muy baja. -Voldemort.- repitió empezando a sonreír. Se sentía como haciendo algo prohibido. Y eso le gustaba.

-Sí Ginevra.- siseó él. Ginny tembló de arriba abajo. Pero en seguida lo miró a los ojos con una valentía que en realidad no sentía.

-Ven conmigo.- le dijo. El recuerdo de Voldemort rió. Pero asintió con la cabeza.

Se escucharon pasos al otro lado de la puerta y la pelirroja lo miró una vez más, las velas se encendieron antes de que las tres compañeras de Ginny entraran sin llamar. Con la luz Tom desapareció.

(…)

La noche se acercaba y tuvieron que volver al colegio, pero en las salas comunes la fiesta continuaba.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando la improvisada sala de baile en medio de los sillones se llenó de parejas. Ginny estaba en una esquina, tratando de disimular las caricias invisibles que le hacia Tom por la espalda.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Dean Thomas, un amigo de su hermano, se le había acercado con dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. La muchacha cogió una para que no se notara su nerviosismo. Dean le hablaba, pero Ginny no lo escuchaba.

De pronto el chico se acercó y la intentó besar. Ella se quitó tratando de no hacerle daño, se notaba que estaba bastante borracho. Al tercer torpe intento de beso, cada vez más bruscamente rechazados por ella, Dean la acorraló contra la pared y le tapó la boca con un hechizo.

Sus manos le hicieron daño al rozarse rudamente contra su cuerpo. Ginny intentó apartarlo, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

-_¡Ayúdame!_- pensó desesperada.

Dean Thomas se separó de ella violentamente y se llevó las manos al cuello. Ginny empezó a ver horrorizada como iba quedando sin oxígeno. Se estaba estrangulando a sí mismo.

-¡Para, por favor!- suplicó. Su voz había vuelto. Voldemort esperó unos segundos más pero al final lo soltó.

El chico empezó a toser y a respirar haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Asesina!- logró decir Dean con la voz ahogada. Ginny lo apuntó cruelmente con la varita.

-¡_Obliviate_!- Dean desenfocó los ojos un momento y a continuación se desmayó.


	6. Chapter 6

Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, en una mezcla de miedo y emoción. Subió de tres en tres las escaleras a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y se volvió para encararlo.

Ella tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar al mismo tiempo, su respiración estaba acelerada, y se hubiera sentido igual de satisfecha tirándose en la cama para dormir o saliendo a los jardines para echar a correr.

Él estaba quieto, el ritmo de su respiración era el mismo de siempre, y su semblante era tranquilo. Pero la miraba con irritación.

-Gracias por parar…- dijo entrecortadamente Ginny.

Tom desapareció.

(…)

_Cobarde._

La palabra aparecía en sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

Cobarde por pedir ayuda y luego echarse para atrás. Cobarde por desear verlo muerto y parar por miedo.

No la habían educado de ese modo. No debería sentirse mal por haber evitado una muerte. Pero ahora sólo podía pensar que, con toda seguridad, lo había decepcionado.

Miedo al poder. Miedo a la venganza. Miedo a las artes oscuras. Miedo a sí misma.

Miedo a amar a Tom… ¿A Tom? Miedo a amar a Voldemort. ¿Amar?

(…)

Pasaron dos días. La valentía de Griffindor debía haberse escondido en algún recoveco de su mente, porque no se dejaba ver. No se había atrevido a llamarlo. Él tampoco había vuelto a ella aunque el guardapelo seguía en su cuello.

Ojala pudiera deshacerse de las aprensiones.

-_No creo que seas cobarde_.-

Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de haberlo oído, pero era demasiado conocida ya, la sensación de **su** presencia dentro de ella.

(…)

-Has venido.- sonrió él.

-Siempre.- dijo ella con firmeza.

Tom se puso serio de repente, pero Ginny dio un paso al frente. Y él la miró con curiosidad, ella lloraba.

Lo besó, Ginny estaba histérica, él parecía indiferente, pero lo seguía besando, y él respondía a la pasión de ella.

La pelirroja seguía llorando mientras sentía sus labios bajar con frialdad por su cuello y notaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a las caricias que las blancas manos dibujaban en su espalda y su cintura.

Los hábiles dedos que se entrelazaban en los cordones de su recién estrenado vestido e iban dejando que la piel, repleta de pecas, tocara de primera mano el aire de oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Las manos más pequeñas y tímidas se movían con nerviosismo hasta que consiguieron deshacerse de la túnica de él, que cayó al suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a ella.

Alto, estilizado y perfecto se deslizó, llevándola consigo, hasta una cama que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita.

Un lecho amplio, irónicamente blanco, y con seda, que apareció entre un suspiro de aire negro.

Y Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Lo miró a los ojos mientras la dejaba, con una delicadeza que nadie hubiera esperado de él, encima de las sábanas.

Lo miró mientras, sin mudar su expresión seria, seguía acariciándola mucho más íntimamente haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Y por fin lo miró, lo miró a los ojos, mientras se deslizaba en su interior. Predeciblemente frío pero extrañamente fascinante, el primero.

Se sentía completa, poderosa, eterna, mientras se movían al compás de una música lejanamente aprendida pero olvidada.

Y minutos más tarde, recostada unos instantes contra su pálida piel, susurró las palabras prohibidas.

-Te amo…-

Supo que estaban prohibidas al segundo de decirlas, porque él la miró y desapareció dejándola sola y de nuevo en su cama.

Fue una mirada conocida, pero que nunca hubiera esperado recibir de sus ojos.

Miedo.

Lord Voldemort también sentía miedo.

___________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny despertó con el murmullo de las demás compañeras de su cuarto.

Abrió los ojos y, como todas las mañanas, lo primero que vio fue parte de su propia melena pelirroja completamente enmarañada. Se incorporó y la sábana roja y dorada cayó, dejando entrever su pijama azul de lunares.

Por fuera parecía la Ginny de todos los días, pero en su interior tenía las cosas más claras que nunca en toda su vida.

Se levantó y, sin mirar a sus compañeras, se acercó con determinación al espejo. A un movimiento de varita estaba peinada y vestida. Salió del cuarto con paso firme y sus compañeras se miraron entre sí, en silencio, antes de seguir cotilleando.

Una vez que salió fuera sin embargo, Hermione se abalanzó contra ella.

-Harry ha tenido una visión. ¡Sirirus está en peligro! ¡Lo tienen en el ministerio de magia!- Sin darle tiempo a pensar la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta los jardines, donde los demás estaban reunidos.

-¡Vamos a rescatar a Sirius!- gritó Ron al verla llegar. Harry incómodo desvió la mirada. Ginny no le hizo caso y miró a su hermano.

-Y ¿cómo se supone que vamos a rescatarlo del ministerio? Si lo han cogido los aurores no creo que haya nada…-

Harry la interrumpió. -No lo han cogido los aurores. Lo ha cogido Voldemort.- a Ginny la recorrió un escalofrío, pero como todos temblaron al oír el nombre no se notó. -Voldemort mató a mis padres, no permitiré que mate también a mi padrino.- Harry hablaba con orgullo.

-No lo permitiremos Harry. ¡Nosotros vamos contigo!- Lo apoyó Ron levantando el puño con pasión. Hermione asintió fervientemente. Los tres miraron a Ginny que había bajado la cabeza. Pero la pelirroja alzó la vista con decisión.

-Iremos contigo.- dijo. Harry poco a poco quitó la cara de enfado y sonrió. Ella, aunque insegura, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y ella, volaban hacia Londres montados en threstals. Ginny no podía verlos y mientras surcaban el cielo le dio la impresión de volar ella misma.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio y comprendieron que la visión de Harry no era más que una trampa, se vieron rodeados de mortífagos.

Lucius Malfoy le ordenaba a Harry que le diera la profecía. Harry se negaba a dársela repitiendo, una y otra vez, que quería saber donde estaba Sirius.

-Muy bien. Tal vez quieras probar nuestras técnicas de persuasión.- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange cruelmente. A un gesto de la bruja, cuatro mortífagos se acercaron a Ginny rodeándola amenazadoramente.

-¡Noo!- gritó Harry.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. El grito de Lucius se unió al de Harry cuando vio lo que hacía Bellatrix. Pero ya era tarde. Pensando que ya tenía hecho el trabajo, la mortífaga rió mientras tocaba con la punta de la varita su marca tenebrosa.

Ginny comprendió que iba a aparecer un segundo antes de que se materializara frente a ellos.

La figura de Lord Voldemort apareció de espaldas a ella, observó a Bellatrix en silencio y de repente:

-¡Crucio!- La bruja se retorció en el suelo gritando, a los pocos segundos el hechizo paró y las palabras salieron en un frío siseo de los labios del Lord.

-¿Cuáles eran tus órdenes Bella?- ni siquiera la miraba, sus ojos recorrían distraídamente su propia varita.

-Que lo avisara cuando tuviéramos la profecía.- dijo ella arrodillada y bajando la cabeza. Su cara se estaba cubriendo de manchas moradas debido a la vergüenza.

-Mmh…- murmuró él. -Y ¿Quién tiene la profecía?-

-Potter.-

-Potter…- repitió Voldemort fingiendo interés. -Debería matarte.- susurró con asco antes de empezar a darse la vuelta para colocarse frente a Harry.

-Muy bien Harry Potter. Entrégamela ahora y dejaré que todos tus amiguitos -murmuró la última palabra con desprecio, mientras estiraba la mano señalando a todos. -se vayan sanos y salvos a…- se interrumpió a si mismo. Acababa de ver a Ginny.

Poco a poco terminó de darse la vuelta para colocarse de frente a ella. Todo rastro de ironía había desaparecido del demacrado rostro. Sus labios formaron una palabra en silencio que sólo Ginny entendió.

-Ginevra…-

Las miradas de todos los presentes pasaban de uno a otro sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, y por qué el señor tenebroso había dejado de hablar.

Ginny lo miró, primero con un escalofrío de miedo. Pero, al ver que nada ocurría, comenzó a estudiarlo con detenimiento.

Debajo de sus ojos de aspecto sangriento, estaba la mirada oscura pero tranquilizadora de Tom Riddle. La joven suspiró inaudiblemente.

Su nariz se había vuelto extrañamente plana, pero era sin duda alguna la suya. El pelo negro y suave había desaparecido dejando limpia la cabeza.

Su piel tenía el aspecto de estar esculpida en cera y sus rasgos, antes lisos y pálidos, ahora estaban como distorsionados. Aún así le parecían igual de apasionantes.

La mirada de Ginny bajó a sus manos, mucho más delgadas de lo que recordaba, tenían el aspecto de blancas arañas. Las mismas manos que esa noche la habían acariciado.

Ya no sentía miedo, sino reconocimiento, y volvió a subir la vista para encontrarse con la mirada escarlata, que ahora salía de unos iris igualmente rojos.

Una de las manos pálidas y largas se extendió lentamente hacia ella. Con frialdad y casi con delicadeza, invitándola a acercarse a él.

Ginny se acercó y Voldemort la agarró atrayéndola hacia sí. La chica sonrió.

Harry, de la impresión, dejó caer la profecía y, a dos centímetros del suelo, Bellatrix la cogió.

-¡Ha funcionado mi Lord! ¡La tengo! ¡Tengo la profecía!-

Voldemort levantó la varita hacia ella sin dejar de mirar a Ginny y un rayo verde golpeó a Bellatrix en el pecho.

El cuerpo de la mortífaga cayó inerte al suelo, y la bola que contenía la profecía se rompió.

Voldemort se acercó a Ginny peligrosamente despacio y ella lo besó.

_-"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."-_

Los mortífagos sin dar crédito a lo que veían habían aflojado las manos que sujetaban a los miembros de ED, pero éstos estaban demasiado impresionados como para reaccionar y escaparse.

Harry herido en su orgullo comenzó a llorar. No podía entender como había ocurrido eso. Precisamente Voldemort, que había intentado matarlos a todos, y que era el asesino de sus padres.

Ron se desmayó, y Hermione tuvo que dejar de consolar a Harry para atender al pelirrojo.

_-"Y el Señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor tenebroso no conoce..."-_

-¡Suéltala a ella y lucha!- le gritó Harry en un último intento desesperado.

Ellos seguían besándose como si nadie más existiera.

_-"Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..."-_

Al fin se separaron.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio.- susurró ella.

Se miraron con una sonrisa perversa, llena de promesas que nadie más entendió.

Ginny avanzaba a su lado con el guardapelo brillando en su pecho. Un segundo más tarde los dos juntos se desaparecieron.

Los mortífagos poco a poco se desaparecieron detrás de su amo.

Los cuatro Griffindors y la Ravenclaw se miraron entre ellos, todos estaban pálidos, y Ron, además, ligeramente verde. Ninguno sabía que decir.

_-"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."-_

_______________________________________________________________

**.Fin. **

**Y gracias si has leído hasta aquí.**

**Iss_bELL**


End file.
